


Visitation

by BoldlyMine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyMine/pseuds/BoldlyMine
Summary: Prompt: “I hit you with my bike and was the only one to visit you in the hospital”





	Visitation

“This is your second strike YN. If you’re late for another shift, I’ll have to let you go.” Against all odds, she had made it to work on time for the next month and a half. Only due to the coincidence of her course load being lighter this semester. She wasn’t going to complain about being lucky. She just wished it wouldn’t run out anytime soon.

The cool morning air stung YN’s skin as she peddled down the street, narrowly avoiding obstacles along the way. Her uniform was unwashed and terribly wrinkled, and she’s forgotten her phone and wallet on the way out the door, but at least she had her pride.

She had to fit a 20-minute ride into 5 minutes, and she truly believed it was possible; She knew this city like the back of her hand.

A man stood in the small gap between a parked car and the front door of his apartment building. His own melody played in his headphones and he mumbled lyrics he’d written, eyes closed as the MV that would never be made played in his head.

YN noticed this man and wondered if he knew he was in the way. She also wondered if she should yell for him to move. There wasn’t even time to open her mouth before she sideswiped him.

His coat sleeve caught the edge of the handlebar, yanking him forward as if the impact wasn’t enough. YN flung into the handlebars, her breath stolen from her. She heard him slide across the pavement, his head and shoulder knocking against it before the momentum let him lay still.

He didn’t stand, he didn’t groan, he didn’t even open his eyes. YN panicked, skidding to a stop and shoving her bike away as she ran to the stranger.

“Are you two okay? What the hell happened?” An elder in a janitor’s suit burst through the door of the building, looking both frustrated and concerned.

“I was going too fast – I didn’t mean to hit him! Can you call an ambulance?” Her lungs burned and bruises were already forming. Otherwise, only her conscience was wounded. An unconscious human below her, all because she was late for work. She was frantic, dropping to her knees and checking for a pulse, a lung in her throat. She felt a heartbeat against her fingers and sighed out of relief.

The hospital was called, but the elder convinced her that she needed to stay and wait for them to come, needlessly lecturing her about taking responsibility. Seeing someone so young, surely younger than her, unconscious due to her was like having her heart pummeled.

The least she could do was write her insurance info down for him when he, hopefully, woke up. Sure enough, he did before the ambulance arrived.

The elder gave him water and helped him clean his bloodied shoulder. This boy barely seemed aware of what was going on, and YN couldn’t take it.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t stop sooner, I didn’t want to hurt you! I’ll do anything to fix it!” YN spoke a mile a minute, numb to her own pain and flooded with desperation. He only looked at her with lidded eyes, showing no sign that he even heard her speak. She held the paper with her information to him, her hands shaking. When he didn’t reach to grab it, she let it fall to his lap and fled, tears of embarrassment and fear in her eyes.

She didn’t know how these things worked. She’s never even been in a crash until that morning! She was clueless and terrified as she got back on her bike, with a mind too busy to think of anything except how she wouldn’t able to handle being sued or insurance fees, and dammit what was she gonna tell her boss? This was it for her.

It took her 3 days to have the courage to check the hospital. She’d gotten no calls from her insurance company about the accident, but it felt bittersweet. Either he had decided not to take action, or he wasn’t well enough to in the first place.

It was the latter, the receptionist insinuated.

This was ridiculous, she thought as she followed a nurse to his room. Hansol was his name, apparently, but having a name to the face that she hurt was almost worse than not knowing it.

YN couldn’t decide if she regretted coming or not. She had picked some wildflowers and tied them with a scrap of yarn. No tag or message and she hoped that he wasn’t allergic to them. But she had to do something, or her conscience would eat her alive. She didn’t have money for a real bouquet, especially not after she was fired. This was the best she could do, as long as she didn’t flake out of a real apology like she did when they “met”.

“Please wait out here for a moment.” The nurse spoke gently, and entered the small room, closing the door behind her. YN stood still, clutching the flowers in her shaking hands and tried to keep her heart from racing.

It felt like hours passed when the nurse finally opened the door again.

“He’s just woken up, but he’s willing to see you.” She said and gestured for YN to come in, propping the door open with a wedge and leaving back down the way they’d come.

Hansol rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free arm, the other held still from a shoulder brace. YN felt her heart break at the sight, bandages on his neck and cheek as well, blood slightly visible through the gauze. His face looked heavy from exhaustion, but his eyes widened as she stepped into the room.

It was silent. YN tried to force a smile, but it wouldn’t come. She sat on the leather chair in the corner by the door and sighed, lost from what words to say.

“What’s your name?” His voice was rough, but the noise of it was loud in her ears. Had he not even looked at the paper she gave him?

“YN, I’m the one who hit you with my bike a few days ago.” She was full of shame and unable to look at him.

“Oh, okay…” She couldn’t tell what he was feeling, and that scared her. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, I feel terrible about what happened. I uhm… These are for you.” She held the flowers out so he could see them, watching as his face cracked a smile.

“I’ll ask if they have a vase to put them in.” She continued awkwardly when he didn’t speak, though his smile didn’t fade for many moments.

“I’m not mad,” He finally spoke up “I’m actually really glad you’re here. I was going crazy from only talking to nurses and doctors.”

“You don’t have your phone?” She asked, confused that he’d been stuck alone this whole time.

“No, the janitor found it shattered a bit down the road when the ambulance came.” Another thing for her to feel guilty over. Her head hung low as she nodded, showing that she was at least listening to him. She no longer wanted to be here but knew she couldn’t just leave.

“I don’t know what I can do to help, but I can save some money to help you pay for a new phone, hospital bills, and whatever else. I’m truly sorry.” She offered, knowing fully well that she might not be able to pay her rent if she didn’t find a job soon. Part of her hoped he would refuse it, and she hated that part of herself.

“I would really appreciate that. I’d rather this didn’t become a big deal.” YN tried to hide as much of her sadness as she could, but at least was better than him pressing charges.

The silence returned. There’s no movement outside the room, and there’s no heart monitor or any other expected hospital sounds to be heard. Just the silence between strangers as YN lets her gaze fall to the curtain-less window and the world outside it. The clouds were darkening overhead.

“Do you think you can visit tomorrow?”

“If you want me to, I can.” Again, she didn’t know how to feel. But the soft look on his face was heartwarming, reminding herself that he probably didn’t mean it as an invitation to more sadness and guilt.

“Thank you, YN.” The sound of her name from his lips gave her chills, and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Of course, Hansol.” A smile finally graced her face, triggering one from him again. His eyes never left her face. Surprisingly, it wasn’t an uncomfortable stare.

“I’m going to go ask for a vase, but I’ll be back, okay?” She stood suddenly, her smile growing as her mind teased her with the idea that maybe her luck hadn’t quite run out just yet.

“Alright.” She gave a curt nod and took longer strides than usual in search of a nurse.

Hansol felt comfortable in the plain hospital bed for the first time since he arrived. He crossed his fingers under the thin blanket and hoped that she was really the angel he felt she was. He knew he should be angry or sad. He had plenty of reasons to be: his upcoming surgery, the money he’d have to take from his savings, or the lost time due to recovery.

Hansol wasn’t about to force away the happiness she made him feel without even trying. He didn’t have an emergency contact. With his phone broken, he couldn’t even tell anyone what had happened. Knowing this, he shouldn’t have expected anyone to come since they didn’t know he was in the hospital in the first place. That fact didn’t stop him from fonding over how YN was the only one who did. 

He searched his mind for a joke to tell her when she came back, wanting nothing from her but to hear her laugh, or to see her real smile. His head fell to the window where he saw clouds part, letting warm sunlight shine on his chest and flooding his heart with hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for SKZ! Send in something you really want to see written for them and I'll give it a shot! Thank you very much for reading~


End file.
